


An Egyptian Undertale Fic

by SeitaJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Use and Abuse, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loosely Historical, M/M, edgeberry, egyptian, honeymustard - Freeform, mention of scars and past abuse, mild violence, will add pairings and tags as i continue the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeitaJ/pseuds/SeitaJ
Summary: Blue is married off to the younger prince of the nation. His brother Stretch thought it would be the last time he got to see him, but as the gods would have it the elder prince takes an interest in him and his father Swap leaves him behind without a second thought.The elder prince is known for his murderous temper and his alcoholism, but is he really as bad as everyone makes him out to be?This is my first fic based on an RP with my spouse. Sorry for the poor summary, I've never had to sum up an entire RP before ^^'
Relationships: UF!Papyrus/US!Sans, UF!Sans/US!Papyrus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Banquet Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Egyptiantale fic since I found Pharaohverse forever ago and I guess the creator fell out of the fandom because they never finished their variations, so me and my spouse Roleplayed our own version a while back and it's been one I've wanted to turn into a story ever since.
> 
> names used in this for characters are  
> UF!Papyrus - Edge  
> UF!Sans - Red  
> UF!Gaster - Fell  
> US!Papyrus - Stretch  
> US!Sans - Blue  
> US!Gaster - Swap

Blue leisurely sipped at his wine. His cyan eyes were clear and alert, curious, as he looked around the large palace walls and banquet surrounded by lush vines and flowers. His eyes kept being drawn back to the man just a hair taller than his father, two ugly scars carved into one eye and sharpened claws and teeth adorning him along with fine trappings of flowing black and gold silks. He was talking to his father and occasionally the two would glance his way.  
His father was by no means on the same level as the one with the cracks in his face, but he was a nobleman with many plots of land and servants to jump to his beck and call. He was in a white silky cloth, but it wasn’t as fine as the Pharaoh’s clothing.  
Beside them stood a very militant looking skeleton that also drew blue’s eye. He took another sip as he looked over the dark skeleton. Sharp teeth and claws with a similar scar over his eye like the pharaoh. He looked more fit for battle than a banquet, but blue found the physique of the other rather attractive. He slowly eyed down his body and then back up only to be startled when he met the burning gaze of the other skeleton directly. He couldn’t quite read the look, but it intimidated him enough to make him jump and quickly avert his eyes.  
It wasn’t long before they were back on his father and the Pharaoh, however. _Why did they keep looking over at him? And what was that look that the Pharaoh was giving him as his father spoke in a hushed, but clearly jovial tone?_  
Blue shook his head and took another drink of his wine, slightly bigger this time, as he tried to clear his head. He was sure his father would tell him what was going on later when they were back home at their estate, or at least on the road back to it. He glanced around the party again and his eyes came to rest on his big brother. He felt a pang of happiness, his family always made him happy. The feeling was twinged with concerned confusion, however. _Why did Stretchy look so upset? And why was he staring at the Pharaoh and their father and the handsome skeleton with such a burning, scathing look in his eye lights?_  
He should be happy and going to socialize with his friends, he knew his protective big brother had at least a few friends attending the festivities.  
He polished off the last of the beautiful saucer of wine he’d been provided, and he set it aside before getting up. He giggled a little to himself at the slightly dizzy feeling that only happened when he moved, and he made his way over to his brother. “You okay Stretchy? You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself like you’re ‘sposed to at parties. You look stressed out.” Blue cooed at him.

“Don’t worry about it Blue, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” Stretch waved off his little brother coolly. He didn’t want to ruin his good mood or upset him with the news that he was to be wed to the youngest of the Pharaoh’s sons the next morning. He sighed slowly when his brother lingered near him. He knew the banquet was meant to celebrate the union of Blue and the prince, he had for at least the past couple of months.  
His nonexistent stomach clenched painfully and he frowned, taking a few sips of his own wine as he tried to fight off the sadness and anxiety clinging to him. He knew this evening would likely be the last time he got to spend with his beloved little brother. The thought of possibly never seeing him again made his soul ache and twist painfully. Something in his expression must have given away how he really felt because while he was distracted with his thoughts he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight hug.  
He blinked slowly and wrapped an arm around Blue for a couple of moments. “Just…don’t worry. Have a good time tonight. Make some good memories and just have fun. Don’t worry about me or anything else tonight.”

Blue gave his big brother a pout as he clung to him. He was going to worry whether Stretchy told him what was wrong or not! With a little huff of his own he pulled Stretch up by the arms when the other pulled away from the hug. “I can’t just leave you here looking miserable Stretchy! How about you come dance with me? I’d hoped someone would ask me to dance with them, but since no one has and you’re just over here being sad you should come dance.” Blue chirped and pulled Stretch over to one of the clearer areas near a brazier for light so they could dance.  
With a slow breath and a sad distant look in his eyes Stretch followed as Blue led him along to go dance. He couldn’t say no to the little brother he loved and cherished, especially when it could be his last chance to spend time with him. It was bittersweet as he listened to Blue giggle as they spun around and moved in time to the flute and lyre music that was almost drowned out by the din of the crowd in the banquet hall. He relished in the happy noises, trying his best to let it lift his spirits. He managed to forget some of his sadness after a little while, trying to solely concentrate on enjoying his time spent with Blue.

As they danced Stretch had eyes on him, following his every movement with derision. Stretch could feel the eyes burning into his soul.  
Red was beyond smashed but that didn’t keep him from being angry. He was the firstborn; he should be next in line. He should be the one getting a mate of his choosing. His brother could have the little whore of a blueberry for all he cared, but he deserved to be getting his own partner and the title of next in line for the throne. He growled and downed another saucer of wine before flat out chucking it to the side. The ceramic shattered loudly, terrifying the servants lingering around Red. One, a young female cat monster, stepped up with another saucer and a half full jug of wine, replacing and refilling it for her angered master, her hands trembling so hard she felt as though she’d accidentally spill it on the eldest prince if she didn’t hurry and back away.  
Red watched her out of the corner of his eyes, though he didn’t pay much attention to her, only scoffing at her fear before his eyes were back on Stretch.

Stretch caught Red’s stare as he danced with Blue, freezing him in place for a moment before he started shimmying with Blue to the side. The stare of the elder prince made him anxious, so he was trying to get out of his line of sight. He didn’t know why he was being watched so intently. But he knew that when the eldest prince took such keen interest in something it usually wasn’t good.

Red had his eyes on him for a similar reason his father, brother, and Swap had their eyes on Blue. Stretch was his current fixation, a prize worthy of being taken since he was the same value as blue would be, if not a little more so since he was Swap’s male heir. When stretch tried to get out of his sight he pushed himself up with another low growl. He teetered almost stumbling as he followed his prize to keep him in his field of vision. Whether or not his father wanted him to, he was going to take someone if his little brother got to.

Stretch hummed slowly and after giving Blue another twirl at the edge of the dance floor he pulled away. “I’m going to go get a couple more drinks for us, okay? I’ll be back in a bit, just stay here.” He said before he quickly worked his way around him and the crowd before slipping into one of the hallways that led deeper into the palace walls. He hurried down it, listening for the other’s footsteps to no doubt be stumbling to follow behind him. When he heard the footsteps following him he dipped into a room, brushing a curtain of beads and shear cloth that functioned as a door out of his way.  
Inside was dark, but Stretch could faintly see that it was lavishly decorated, the bed had fine silk sheets the color of crimson and ash. It was canopied with a translucent black veil. It was a little crowded with things, namely a dresser, a vanity, and a few stone tablets with pictures on them. It was too dark in the room to see what the paintings on them were.  
Stretch let out a breath of relief thinking maybe he’d lost him. He slowly looked around the room, curiosity getting the best of him. He looked around to make sure no one was there before letting his body form up as a light source. He took a closer look at the paintings once they were illuminated.  
It didn’t take him long to realize his mistake. A couple of the pictures were family portraits. There was one of Fell, and one of Edge as a babybones, and then a family picture that included red with edge looking to be a few years of age.  
The other pictures looked less professionally done and most of them were trees, desert landscapes, animals, and things that could be observed around the palace in general. A couple of minutes after stretch started looking around the curtain and beads rustled as Red brushed them aside. Red hadn’t lost Stretch, especially when the other had happened to pop into his room to try to hide from him.  
Red had his usual grumpy glare ever present on his face. He didn’t make any other noise as he waited for stretch to notice where he was standing between the orange skeleton and the doorway.

Stretch tensed and held very still as he watched the eldest prince teetering where he stood. He glowed brighter in his anxiety making the room bright as day. He swallowed nervously as he turned to look at red. “aah…m…my prince…I didn’t know this was your room. I’m looking for the guest rooms…”

“You’re st’yin’ h’re ton’ght.” Red slurred stepping forward even though the light made him cringe. He noted the honey yellow color of Stretch’s magic, sure it wasn’t as rare and sought after as bright blue and a few other magic types, but it was still an alluring color. It reminded Red of the sun god himself with it’s brilliant yellow hue.  
He stumbled forward slowly as Stretch backed away, starting to tremble in his presence just like the servants. “erm…my prince, I believe you’re quite drunk….maybe it would be best to sleep it off…”  
Red mulled over Stretch’s words, as if actually considering them for a moment. “yeah, pro’ly p’ssed that point ‘ while ago. I intend t’.” He tsked, very clipped since it was a pain in his patella to speak coherently. He had a better hold of his thoughts than he did his tongue when he was as drunk as he was. He raised a hand and Stretch felt the grip of blue magic on his soul and he was moved rather unceremoniously to the bed, through the canopy curtain. Red joined him a moment later, flopping on his side and wrapping his arms tightly around stretch’s midriff. He nuzzled his skull to stretch’s clothed ribs, taking a deep breath against him and seeming to settle down. His body relaxed though not enough so that stretch would be able to pull away.  
Stretch was tense in his arms for half an hour or so until Red figured the other had finally understood he wasn’t being hurt. He rolled his eyes even if it made his vision swim and he nestled down further to Stretch. “St’y ‘n sleep.” He grunted at Stretch, knowing he wouldn’t dare disobey the direct order of a prince of Egypt. He felt a small sense of triumph when he felt the other forcibly relax himself likely trying to settle down and sleep beside him.

  
Blue stayed where Stretch had told him to as the minutes ticked by. He sighed and started looking at the ground as he fidgeted his feet. _Surely it couldn’t take that long to go get another couple wine saucers with all the palace servants around?_ After what felt like forever Blue finally got bored of waiting for Stretch and he went looking through the crowd. He was so short that he had to weave through everyone to make sure he could see as much as possible. When another several minutes of searching through people yielded no results he slowly went up to wear his father was still jovially talking with the Pharaoh. He cleared his throat softly when there seemed to be a long enough pause in conversation to not be rude. Once he had Swap’s attention he spoke.  
“I can’t find stretchy, Daddy. One minute he was dancing with me and the next he disappeared.” Blue chirped, soft, flustered and shy since he didn’t want to anger the pharaoh and prince since his father had been mid conversation.  
He looked hopefully at his father before he heard the other hum thoughtfully before brushing it off. “I’m sure he’s off on his own drinking or something blue, Don’t worry about him. I haven’t seen the eldest son of yours in a while my pharaoh” He resumed speaking to Fell calmly. He and Fell had a good relationship, close enough to maybe be considered friends regardless of their status difference.  
Fell tsked. “A worthless, good for nothing probably tucked away in a corner drunk out of his skull. I wouldn’t worry too much about his whereabouts.” Red was close to disowned in all ways except legally to the pharaoh. “I’m sure he’s off getting into trouble as is his usual routine. I would send razz and his guards to check on him, but at this point I don’t care what he does as long as he’s out of my proverbial hair.” He was speaking in casual terms, much more so than he would be speaking towards servants or soldiers.  
Blue pouted at Swap. He wanted to pester Swap about finding his brother. His brows furrowed together, and his mouth was a cute pouting frown. He knew better than to push though, so he settled for making a soft dissatisfied huff and let the topic of his brother drop.

  
“you know he is your firstborn, what will you do if he suddenly gets an heir before Edge does?” Swap asked curiously and tilted his head at Fell.  
“That’s an easy answer.” Fell smirked and raised a hand to his throat, tracing a finger across it. “Not that it would ever be a concern. He’s worthless, not a soul would dare want near him, for one reason or another.”Blue gulped a little and took half a step back, hiding behind his daddy. While the pharaoh had always been friendly with his family, the Pharaoh’s family had always kind of scared Blue. He was a sweet little cinnamon roll that feared violence and was easily intimidated.

“That’s terrible Fell. He is your eldest and that would be your first grandchild and future prince.” Swap chuckled and nodded. “I suppose you’re right, though. Not a soul in their right mind would put up with his antics” He looked back at blue when he noticed he was still there. “Run along son, I will see you later this evening.”  
“He’s not a line I want carried, firstborn or not. You’ve seen his decision making, its gods awful. Besides that, with our little arrangement the family line will be continued in a much better way than that daft oaf could ever hope to achieve.” He was mindful not to mention blue considering that was a surprise for the next day. The naïve little skeleton was probably the only one in the entire kingdom who didn’t know about the wedding arrangements.  
Blue made another soft whiny huff, but finally nodded a respectful goodbye before backing away to leave them alone again. He retreated to the where he’d initially been sitting before he’d got up to go see why Stretch was upset earlier. He rested his palm on his cheek with a sigh, bored and wondering where his big brother could have gotten to. He felt loneliness seep into the slightly unhappy feeling starting to linger in him. Stretch had been the only one spending time with him after all and now all he could do was wait until Stretch returned.


	2. The Banquet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is left sad in the banquet hall and we get some moments showing that Red may not be what everyone makes him out to.

The evening passed with Blue sadly waiting for Stretch to return or even for his father to follow through and spend time with him. Just when blue had given up and laid his head down in folded arms to try to doze Swap came up behind him and ruffled a hand affectionately over his skull. Blue nuzzled back to the touch and sat up again with a small stretch and yawn. “He never came back Daddy…”

“It’ll be okay Blue. Others saw him leave, so he probably decided he’d retire for the evening and sleep off intoxication.” Swap smiled and reached to offer his hand to help Blue stand up. “The evening festivities are winding down for the evening, so we should retire as well. The pharaoh has been so generous as to offer us a room for the night. You’ll be spending it with me since your brother is elsewhere.”

Blue found himself ushered by his father to one of the many palace guestrooms and to bed. Blue settled in a separate bed that had been set up in the same room with his father’s things and he closed his eyes. That nagging worry about Stretch hadn’t faded, he tossed and turned through the night. By the time dawn light was coming through the window Blue had sat up to watch out the window. His eyes drooped and he barely felt awake, yet he was unable to get any meaningful rest if he laid down.

He let out a sigh and watched Swap for a few minutes as the room lightened gradually. The slow rising and falling of his chest assured Blue that the other was still sound asleep. He stiffly uncurled from how he’d been sitting with his legs curled to his chest with his back against the wall and he stepped out of the warm bed. He shivered as his tarsals brushed against the smooth stone floor as he slowly edged his way out of the room quietly. He couldn’t sleep so he might as well wander the halls and see if he could find which room Stretch had retired to the night before.

**­­­­­­**

The next morning stretch was still laying by Red and he was unsure what to do. As he watched Red drunkenly sleep he hummed softly.

_He’s kind of cute sleeping like this..._

He felt uneasy but also oddly happy to see the prince there. “adorable…” He wouldn’t have ever been able to say that to Red’s face when the other was awake. After a few blissful moments of enjoying the heat beside him he remembered his brother and he sat up carefully, feeling horrible. He hadn’t meant to leave him all alone at the banquet.

The movement of sitting up earned a soft noise from Red, who clung to stretch even though the movement jostled him. He groaned lowly feeling a sharp spike of pain through his skull as he started to rouse awake. His arms were around stretch’s midriff and they tightened slightly as he woke up more. The room and world felt like they were spinning in opposite directions and Red’s nonexistent stomach clenched as if trying to heave.

His memory of the previous night was hazy at best and blacked out at worse, but he tried to cling to that rare warmth laying next to him. He didn’t want to let go even if he wasn’t awake enough to realize it was Stretch.

Stretch made a small noise. “I gotta go…My brother…I gotta go get him as fast as I can…” He whispered, his tone was hushed and anxious as he felt his bones start clicking as he started to shake slightly. He was terrified that he would lose his brother and he would be gone forever, but he was also scared of angering the elder prince clinging to him. He pushed Red away, cautious not to injure him in any way, and hopped up. He made a his at the cold of night that clung to the room. He crossed it and brushed the beaded curtain out of the way.

_Still dark out… Gods I’m sorry for ditching you Blue…_

He looked both ways down the hall trying to orient where the banquet hall was from Red’s room. He’d been tipsy and disoriented when he’d stumbled upon it the night before.

Red made a snapping growl and about grabbed at Stretch with blue magic before thinking better of it and forcing himself up to stumble after him instead. He hadn’t quite slept things off yet so there was still some alcohol in his system slowing him down. “I didn’t give you permission to leave.” He growled soft and low in his throat once he had caught up to stretch. He could’ve had him dusted for disobeying, should he choose to do so. He sighed through his teeth grumpily after a moment. “Regardless, I know what rooms your brother is probably in. Father had a bunch of guest rooms set up in preparation for Edge’s guests” He huffed and led stretch through the halls to the room where blue had stayed in with Swap after the party the night before had ended. Red was clearly a little bitter that everyone always seemed to want around blue, even Stretch didn’t seem to want to be separated from him over night. Stretch could almost see tears along the rim of Red’s eye sockets, but the eldest prince blinked and forced his expression to be more angry and neutral over hurt, hiding all the sadness and loneliness behind it as they walked through the halls.

Stretch hesitated to follow Red for a moment, unsure of the motives the other could have for helping him. “Thanks…”

The walk was quick and quiet, but Stretch slowed when he saw the Red tear up like that. A pharaoh crying never happened because what did they have to cry about? Their lives were perfect, full of women, wine, and lavish luxuries. It wasn’t a life to be upset about. He looked at red and reached for him, lightly setting a hand on his shoulder. “M-My prince…would you like to talk to me…just…privately…like not as royalty or anything, just to get things off your chest? You seem…upset.”

Red’s shoulder immediately tensed when he was touched, not so much in a ‘get your hands off me kind of way’, but more of a defensive movement. It was as if Red’s body braced to be thrown or hit. Taking a closer look at red when they stopped Stretch could see a little more than he had in the dark bedroom, such as cracks in reds skull and over one of his eye sockets, faded and hairline, barely visible, but there if one looked. The fear in reds eyes was quickly returned to forced agitation. “Look if you’re wanting an apology for last night then I’m sorry for any bullshit I did. I don’t remember much and just wanted someone to be by me for goddamn once.” He was still growling, but his words sounded more pained than angry.

Stretch slowly knelt to his level and looked at him. He looked over his face slowly, reading his expression before taking a chance and leaning in to hug him. He understood how red felt. Often his own father had made him feel the same, lonely, and unwanted in comparison to blue. He stood there offering the touch and kindness to red. When Red didn’t lash out or push him away, he relaxed and let his eyes close. “I understand that…very much…”

Red tensed a little again, his brows knit together and his sockets were wide while his mouth was a tense line. Lost and confused were the only way to describe the expression, as if he didn’t know what to do for several moments. It took him those several moments to process what was happening before he hugged onto stretch tightly, tucking his head down to stretch’s chest and shoulder. Stretch could feel a bit of dampness after a while, though Red didn’t move or make a sound. He’d learned early on in his life how to hide crying very well.

Stretch slowly closed his eyes and cuddled as close as possible there in the hallway. “our brothers are getting married today…” He mumbled. “Meaning I suppose I’ll be here whenever you want me to be…Ain’t got nothin to go home to.” He was shy and awkward and didn’t think of it as a relationship, but as something to help someone like himself who was in a similar situation of loneliness. He let red relax into him and he started humming a soft tune.

As the morning went on with the two just standing and cuddling in the hallway, Edge was making his way towards Blue’s room with a wide grin. He froze when he saw his brother though. He stood back watching the pair to make sure red wasn’t being hurt or threatened.

“I know they are, and I hate it…Won’t your father be wanting to take you back home?” Red was genuinely curious since stretch was his heir, or at least he’d assumed Stretch would be the heir to Swap’s estate, and he figured he’d be head of the household after Swap once blue was married off.

Red relaxed into the cuddles, leaning and nuzzling to stretch and the warm embrace offered to him. He wanted someone to be there more permanently than a friend or servant would be. His shoulders sagged as he relaxed and he let out a deep breath, letting his guard down for a rare moment that he could just relax.

If anything, he looked rather content in the other’s arms from what edge could observe. Edge narrowed his eyes, red eyelights gleaming in the dark as he backed away from the two. If Stretch wasn’t harming his brother he’d leave Red to deal with his own problems. He went a different route, circling back and around the maze of palace halls. He was only halfway to Swap’s room when he ran into a someone. He let out a low snarl and went to snap at the unlucky passerby. The noise died out in his throat only moments later as brilliant blue eyes locked with his. He could see the tears gathering in them and he grimaced before reaching a hand out, cupping the other’s cheek slowly. “My…apologies,” The taste of saying sorry was almost bitter on Edge’s tongue, never once in his life had he had to apologize for anything. “I thought you were a servant carelessly traipsing about.”

Blue made a soft grunt as he walked into Edge. The moment he looked up in surprise he was growled at. The noise had him cowering down before the royal, fearing a hit when the other raised his hand. His eyes screwed shut and he could feel them stinging as he tried not to cry. He let out a small gasp when he only felt something lightly brush his cheek and his eyes went wide again as he looked up at Edge. “O-Oh…N-No, My Prince, I-I was looking for my brother…He didn’t come back last night.”

Edge’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as his grimace shifted into a smirk that stretched his sharp teeth nearly ear to ear. “I know where he is, he spent the night with my own brother. Quite…scandalous really. Not to mention dangerous, much to dangerous for you to go after him. My brother has quite the temper after all. You would be safer staying with me. When the sun comes up I’ll help you get your brother back.” He stepped out of Blue’s way and gestured down the hallway. “You can stay in my room until then.” Edge fought himself not to lick his lips at the naively bright smile that went across Blue’s face as he nodded eagerly and set off down the hall.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I’ve been so worried not knowing where he went and if you could talk to the elder prince to get my brother back safely I would appreciate it vastly, your highness!”

“Oh, but of course. I’m happy to help.” Edge chuckled darkly and led the other through the halls. His eyes roamed hungrily up and down the shorter skeleton as they walked. He had some time to kill and Blue would be formally his in the morning. He might as well sneak a taste of his bride to be in the meantime.


	3. Pre Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed and kind of rough, but I don't know how to fix it?  
> This is the first time I've ever written anything without someone to bounce ideas off of.  
> I'm also only used to writing for half of the characters, so I apologize if this is difficult to follow.
> 
> The next chapter or two will probably be rough as well, but then I can go back to referencing my old RP.
> 
> I just needed to connect a few things that in the context of a story wouldn't make sense if they were left out, in this case a bit of interaction with Edge and Blue, Edge and Razz, and then of course an actual wedding
> 
> (in the original RP it lasted one response because we rushed through it, so now I'm trying to figure out how to go about it TwT)

When they’d crossed the threshold of Edge’s room, Blue barely had a moment to even look at the room before his vision swam as he was pushed fast against the wall. He made a small whimper and tried to fidget; his eyebrows knit together when he couldn’t move. He looked at Edge, eyes wide and confused as he started trying to wrap his head around why the prince had suddenly pinned him to the wall.

“M-My Prince?” His voice was cut off when Edge leaned down to his level, his face brushing against Blue’s collar. The growlish sigh the other made earned a shudder from Blue and he raised his hands bracing them lightly against Edge’s chest. He gave just enough of a push to get the other’s attention. A cyan flush spread across Blue’s cheeks when Edge pulled his head away just enough for his lustful, hungry expression to show. Blue could see it smoldering darkly in the prince’s eyelights and it sent an uneasy feeling through him.

In a quick movement Blue pushed Edge’s arms up and ducked under them, backpedaling from the room back into the hall. “M-Maybe this was a bad idea. I-I’m sorry, my prince, but if you’ll excuse me maybe it’s a better idea if I just wait in my Daddy’s room.” Blue turned, sprinting down the corridors before the shock in Edge’s face could turn to rage. His footsteps echoed on the stone and by the time he was back to Swap’s door his ribs ached and his throat and chest felt like they were on fire with every breath he took.

Edge made a low growl in his throat as his little prize slipped through his arms and escaped into the hallway. He didn’t pursue him, letting his footsteps fade into the distance. It wasn’t like Blue could truly escape him after all, he had no reason to rush. He straightened up and stretched his back after having been hunched to Blue’s height. He let out a raspy hum and left his room again, taking a turn away from where Blue had ran off.

Instead he took pointed strides towards the northern rooms of the palace where his childhood friend and the palace soldiers resided. It was of no surprise to him when he saw the magenta skeleton, captain of his guard, sparring in one of the courtyards. The other always had had the attitude that it was best to start early.

“Razz! I would offer to spar with you, but I need your help with something else this morning. At the wedding this morning make sure you bring your finest guards. Assign one of them to bring my bride to my room and keep them there after the ceremony.”

Razz had a bone dagger gripped in his hand stabbed into a training dummy he’d set up since the others were still sleeping. He paused when he heard Edge’s voice and he grinned. “That can easily be arranged. I’ll have my personal…servant attend to the matter. I’ve trained him into submission over the past several moons and he could use some daylight after all that time.” He panted softly and wiped away some of the sweat clinging to his skull as he let his weapon dissipate. “Shame you don’t have time to share a sparring match or two with me today.”

“Indeed, but I have other things to attend to this morning. I have to look good for my bride after scaring him witless a few minutes ago.” Edge chuckled and left Razz on that note. Servants were starting to stir around the palace meaning he had several attending to him for the morning. When he was dressed for the occasion he headed outside the palace, meeting his father at the altar where the ceremony would be taking place. He was tempted to mention Red getting cozy with Blue’s brother the night before, but he was in a good mood and his father seemed to be as well so he didn’t want to risk setting Fell off before the celebrations continued.

He was clapped on the shoulder when he was close enough to Fell. “On time as you always are. With any luck the gods won’t let your good for nothing brother interrupt the ceremony today. I assume I don’t need to remind you to make sure you have everything necessary with you or memorized.” While the marriage was a deal between Swap and Fell it would be Edge stepping up and giving Swap payment for letting him marry Blue, while Swap would be delivering Blue’s dowry in the following days to the Pharaoh’s son.

“Something tells me brother will be too hungover to bother coming. He was completely out of it last night when he left, not that I pay him much mind. They’ll be coming here any minute now, yes?” A nod from his father was the only answer he needed. He stood tall, watching down the path, people from all over his kingdom crowded on either side for as far as he could see.

Within minutes he could see his little prize come into view. He could feel a rush of excitement as he smirked. Blue was still far away, but he could see the dress clinging to the other’s bones deliciously. The look of terrified realization when he locked eyes after looking him over only added to the smug excitement Edge felt racing through him. His little prize had no where to run except straight to him, and him alone, lest he shame his father in front of everybody.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he was catching his breath just outside the room he heard some stirring from within. He sniffled as the adrenaline rush was replaced with relief. He’d never had anything happen to him or anyone he knew so he’d been felt terror when Edge had pinned him, now that he was in the same room as his father he knew he’d be safe. He sniffled and a few tears streaked down his cheeks at the strong emotion.

“Blue…?” The voice was slow, muffled and confused. Blue went to it without hesitation, hugging onto Swap as the other woke up more.

Swap had just sat up when his young son had jumped into his lap to hug onto him. He was immediately on alert when he heard the little hiccoughs coming from the trembling bones that he slowly cradled closer to himself. He let out a slow breath as he pet down Blue’s back, the motion long and soothing. “Did you have nightmares again, little one?” The way Blue looked at him, lingering a few moments too long with those wide blue eyes and his mouth in a small tense frown before he nodded made Swap wonder what had really upset the other. He wasn’t curious enough to pry, however. “Don’t worry, daddy will make it better.” Swap cooed as Blue relaxed to him. He glanced out the window as he held Blue, noting that it was getting lighter out. When the sniffles had settled to almost nothing he made a suggestion to Blue

“How about we play dress up to help you feel better, hm? I brought something special for you to try on anyway. It was supposed to be a surprise for later today, but you may as well go ahead and try it on now.” Swap reached from the bed, grabbing one of the several travel packs he’d brought with them. He pulled it up and set it beside them. “All of this is one outfit okay? If you need help getting something on just let me know.” He leaned to rest his lips against Blue’s forehead for a moment before letting him go and standing up. “I’ll be in the hallway while you change.”

“You got something for me? Is it a special occasion? I didn’t think I forgot my birthday or anything like that again.” Blue was congested, but otherwise he was back to his bubbly curious self, distracted for now.

“No you didn’t forget your birthday this time. I just brought it thinking perhaps you’d like to wear it for the festivities at some point.” Swap hummed from the hallway as he waited. He heard the pack creak as it was opened and he heard fabric rustling as Blue rifled through it and tried to unfold it.

Blue was dumbfounded by what he found. The white silky fabric with a translucent veil and matching accessories confused him. He’d worn dresses before when he’d been little, but he’d grown out of it over time. He held up the dress looking it over and tilting his head side to side. With a sigh he started working his tunic off.

_I’m only going to try it on so Daddy won’t be upset…_

A few minutes later he called Swap back in. He was standing in the white dress, fidgeting his weight back and forth as he stared at the ground. His cheeks were bright blue and he looked uncertain.

Swap looked him over when he stepped in. He walked over adjusting here and there on Blue before stepping back with a satisfied hum. He’d needed Blue dressed for the wedding anyway and what better way to have him get ready than by telling him it was a game. He smiled, satisfied with the way the fabric clung to Blue in a flattering way and he helped him get the veil on. “Look at you, absolutely stunning. You’ll be the center of attention at the festivities that the Pharaoh has set up for today.”

Blue pouted at Swap. “If it’s a party for the prince shouldn’t the attention be on him though?” He fussed with a bit of the soft fabric, rubbing it between his fingers as he felt uneasy again.

“Now now, Blue. The pharaoh himself helped me pick out this outfit. He’d be disappointed if you didn’t wear it. Now come along. The festivities start early today. We need to head there if we’re going to be on time.” Before Blue could argue and stay to redress in his usual clothing, Swap was ushering him out of the room and down the hall. Blue kept his gaze on the floor, his cheeks burning as every servant who was up for the day stopped and stared as he and Swap passed by.

He was led through so many halls that he thought he’d get lost before they came to a corridor leading outside. He could see palms and foliage arranged for decoration. Blue’s eyes widened as he scanned all the monsters gathered there. Every important citizen of the city must have been there. They were all standing on either side of a path that lead so an altar of sorts.

Blue’s already hesitant steps faltered to a halt and his jaw dropped as he saw who was waiting for him at the end of the path. Two sets of burning red eyelights met his. One from the intimidating Pharaoh standing tall beside his son, a smirk on his face as he saw Blue and Swap. The other made the marrow in Blue’s bones feel frozen. Edge was there, dressed up in white just like he was, smirking at him with that same dark look in his eyes as he had earlier that morning. Blue was already a small individual, but seeing the pharaoh and his son waiting for him at the altar made him feel like even the open space outside was crushing in on him.

He could feel his soul start racing in his ribcage as Swap turned to see why he’d stopped walking. The look his father gave him was almost cold, a sort of silent warning a parent gave there child to threaten them into behaving.


End file.
